Kazuma's Shyness
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: Namie runs into Kazunma as he's reading a book, and decides to try and make him less shy, but what he gives her sooner or later may happen on a regular basis. Kazuma x OC.


Namie here :D Yep, I'm not gonna say it . This is a Kazuma and Namie one this time.

* * *

**Story Name: Kazuma's Shyness**

**Pairing: Kazuma x Namie**

**Rating: Heavy T to M**

**Summary: Namie meets Hazama's nicer, shyer side, and decides to take advantage of this opportunity to make the boy less shy. [ Awful Summary.. T_T ]**

* * *

**Kazuma's Shyness**

* * *

Kazuma sits under a shaded tree, reading a book and eating a boiled egg. Namie, thinking that its Terumi, walks over and leans down in front of him, "Terumi?"

He jumps, being startled by her, "H-Huh? I-I don't know who that i-is..."

She blinks, confused, "How can you not? You look just like him.."

He hides his face in the book, "I'm... N-Not sure. I-I just know my name is K-Kazuma..."

"Kazuma? Well you're rather shy, shyer than Hazama and Terumi. Maybe Relius did something to youuuu~"

He peaks out from his book, "H-How do you know m-my mentor..?

She shrugs, "I don't know him personally, but Terumi sometimes talks about him."

He once again, hides his face, "O-Oh.."

She steals his book, not wanting him to hide his face anymore and throws it behind her. He avoids looking at her, "H-Hey..! T-That was my book..."

She shrugs, pointing over to where it's at, "Well, its over there, if you want it go get it."

He gets up, staying silent as he gets his book she threw. Getting up, she moves over to where he's at, stealing it back once more. Being her nosy self, she opens it looking in it.

"I-It's nothing important, Y-You won't understand it anyway.."

"How will I not?"

"Y-You don't know anything on m-magic.."

"Magic?" She chuckles a bit, flipping through the pages of the book.

"B-Be careful...! Those books are old.."

She raises an eyebrow, still flipping through the books, closes it throwing it behind her carelessly as it has no meaning to her. He catches the book, "I-I said, 'careful' W-Woman.."

She pouts, but it soon turns into her signature grin, "Aww, I'm sorry, did I hurt your little book..?"

He mumbles something before putting his book back in the bag. She shakes her head, moving closer to him, "What was that~?"

"I-It was nothing.."

"Oh come on, quit being so shy and tell me."

"L-Like I said, it was n-nothing.."

She shakes her head, moving even closer, tipping his head back smirking a bit, breathing a bit on his neck, "Come on, Kazuma, tell me what it was. You won't be punished; that bad.."

"You... D-Don't listen very well do you..?"

Shakes her head still keeping his head tipped, "Nope~!"

"Wh-Why are you touching my head..?"

"Because I can? Why, you don't like a girl this close to you~?"

"I-I'm not sure, its a bit b-bothersome.."

"Bothersome you say...?"

He hides his face in his arms, "I-I guess.."

Come on Kazza..." She pulls on his hair, so he can look up at her. "Quit being so shhhyyyy~."

"W-Why..?"

"Because, it's odd seeing you this shy when Terumi isn't."

"S-So..?"

She sighs, letting him go, "I can _try _to make you less shy.."

"H-How is that..?"

She shrugs, "Well, since you're so shy, I doubt you did anything with a girl.."

His face darkens at her remark, "I-I never thought about it.."

She laughs, "Hah, now you're blushing, isn't that cute.."

"T-This isn't helping.."

"Oh come on, don't you wanna feel a womans touch, _Everywhere_?"

"M-Maybe, I don't know.."

She grins, putting her hands on his chest and moving them down slowly, "Oh come on, don't deny.."

His face quickly becomes flushed, as he focuses on the hands moving down, "O-Okay.."

"Good boy.."

He nods, unsure of what might happen. Namie leans closer to him, making sure their lips are almost touching, as her signature grin comes back, "Now don't be shy and pull away.."

He remains in his spot, "O-Okay.."

She nods as she moves closer to him and finally connects their lips in a soft kiss. His eyes widen, but returns the kiss, shyly. She grins in the kiss once more as she feels him return it and moves closer to him, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms finds their way around her waist as the kiss continues. Getting better responses, she moves her tongue to his lips, silently asking for permission to enter. He grants her access, pushing her closer to him.

A blush appears on her face as her tongue rolls around, then over his, wanting it to come alive and play with her. His tongue reacts to hers as he begins to get a bit stiff. She presses up against him as she parts away from the shy kiss. He stares at her as his face is still flushed.

She giggles, "Isn't that cute, I get to see the softer side of Terumi blush."

"I-I seen you blush.."

She looks away, "And what of it?"

He shyly touches her cheek as a shy smile is on his face, "I-It was cute.."

She blushes, chuckling, becoming her rare, shy self also, "I-It's not.."

"N-Now look who's the shy one.."

"Oh shut up.." She pushes him back to a near-by object and presses against him with a shy-like grin. His blush once again comes back.

"W-What are you doing n-now..?"

She moves her hands down his chest and yanks on his pants a bit, "Oh, nothing.."

"S-Sure seems like something.."

"Oh why, you don't want me to do this?"

"I-I didn't say that.."

Moves her hands over to his pants and moves them around a bit, "Good, cause I'm not stopping anyway.."

"Al-Alright.."

She starts to undo his pants, staring down so he can't see her deep blush that's coming back. He keeps an eye on her and slowly begins to help. Dropping his pants, she moves her hand over his bulge grinning, "Looks like someone is excited.."

His face once more darkens in a blush, "M-Maybe I am.."

"Good.." She giggles, rubbing over the bulge. His first noise is heard, a noise that will keep her going. Even though it was only a gasp, she'll use it to her advantage to want to hear more.

She rubs a bit harder, "Oooh~ What was that~?"

"Ah.. Nothing.."

"Oh, there it goes again..~!" She removes everything in the way and grips his cock.

"W-What are you going to do now.."

"Have a little fun..~"

She let go, stepping back to put on a slight tease show. Lifts her shirt up a bit, seeing once again his blush coming back as his eyes never leave her. She removes her shirt throwing it to the side as her bra soon lands there also. Moving closer she presses up against him. He stares at her with his blush, "O-Oh my.."

Rubbing a bit on him, she leans up close to his ear, a fake, yet realistic seductive moan passes from her lips.

His blush darkens, "T-Take me no-now.."

"So, so demanding.." Removing the rest of the clothes in the way, she pushes him onto the ground and drops down on him quick and all of a sudden. He moans out as she suddenly drops down. She hears it and looks up surprised to hear a real moan pass from his shy lips. Her movements begin to be slow, but quickly gains speed. He moans out again as he reaches up, grabbing onto one of her breasts. Jumping, she moans out from the touch, and the pleasure as she speeds up her movements.

He massages her breasts, every once in a while pulling on her nipple, getting a great respond from her. She arches her back from the nipple pull as her moans become to amplify, her moments quickening. He moans out saying, 'Namie..' as he pulls harder on her nipples.

Her blushing grows deeper as she hears him moan her name, her movements and moans going quicker and louder, wanting more and more. He groans as he lets his load out in her, having her follow suit. He flips her over, him being on top. "I-I'm not finished y-yet.."

He begins to thrust deep into her as she closes an eye moaning out from the sudden thrusts. His thrusts become harder and faster right away; she grips onto him leaning forward to moan in his ear, letting him hear her noises of the pleasure he's giving her.

He groans softly, his thrusting increasing as he takes a hand, and runs it between them to rub on her clit. She jumps, gripping onto him more, "A-Ah.. K-Kazu..!"

He blushes hearing his name as his thrusting gets more quicker as the time passes, making sure it goes as deep as possible. Her grip on him tightens, as her second release hits her, biting on his neck to keep her sudden screams from coming out. His thrusting increases once more, as his hand stays where its at, rubbing quickly on her clit. She shakes, letting her sexual high take over, twitching a bit as her clit continues to be rubbed, keeping her in her sexual high.

He keeps the sexual pleasure going, until his release hits, and releases in her for a second time. She pants, keeping her eyes closed and moves her hand up moving his hair away from his eyes.

He pants, "H-How was th-that..?"

"G-Great.."

He nods, "S-So what now..?"

"I-I'm not sure.." She takes a few deep breathes, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"M-Maybe we can do this a-again sometime..?"

"S-Sure..!"

He smiles as he puts on his clothes, having her do the same as she fixes her hair and what not. He suddenly kisses her, "I-I'll see you later..?"

She nods, kissing him back, "Y-Yeah.."

He nods, smiling a shy smile as he runs off, "B-Bye..!"

She smiles a bit as she waves back at him, "Bye, Kazuma.."

* * *

Yaaay~! I'm just a story making machine~! Hope you liked this one also and tell me what cha think~!

~ Namie Blackhart ~


End file.
